falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Westside
(Casa Madrid) (entrance) (Co-op) (liquor store) (pawn shop) (north cistern) }} The fortified Westside zone is an independent settlement within the northwest Las Vegas conurbation. Although "westside" can be used to refer to the entire region east of the Spring Mountains, south of the Corn Creek Dunes, and west of the New Vegas Strip's massive walls. While civilization thrives in the northwest, society gradually breaks down the farther south one travels. These city blocks are violently run by chem-addicted raiders known as the Fiends.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.303: "'''ZONE 2: NEW VEGAS CONURBATION ZONES' ''Topographical Overview The magic of New Vegas and the glittering towers of The Strip are out of reach for most folks eking out an existence in this mainly "exterior" zone. Aside from the five interior districts detailed in Part 2, the western side of town consists of a tight-knit Westside cooperative, with society gradually breaking down the farther south you go, where city blocks are violently run by Chem-addicted raiders known as Fiends. They have quite a territory to the southwest, but don't dare risk heading toward the NCR's main base at Camp McCarran, with its adjacent locations devoted to irrigated farming and refugees. To the east and north, independent businesses such as the Gun Runners and Crimson Caravan Company flourish, although they are mainly concerned with the weapons trade. Finally, take a trip to Freeside; it's the only way to enter fabulous New Vegas itself! Highways and Byways The Conurbation is dominated by a grid of streets to numerous to mention, but keep a lookout for a few roads, including the Long 15 which runs to the west (and outside) of The Strip until it becomes elevated (and inaccessible). Similarly, Highway 95 on the eastern side winds north and northwest; follow it to the eastern entrance to Freeside. Also elevated is a monorail linking Camp McCarran to The Strip, although you need to be inside either location to access (and ride) it. Don't forget to use the roads on the edge of this zone to find your way about." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland)Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.328: "'2A.S10 Hector and the Water Brahmin'' A small child with his pet Brahmin and siphons water from the barrels the NCR delivers from their Sharecropper Farms." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland)Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.325: "'ZONE 2: NEW VEGAS CONURBATION ZONES'' Topographical Overview The Great New Vegas skyline is dominated by the Lucky 38 Tower, and other monuments to excess, but visiting such ostentatious structures requires more than just knocking on a door. There are five "Interior zones" within the New Vegas Conurbation, and all offer a glimpse into the way of life for the inhabitants. Zone 2A (Westside) consists of a cooperative of crop-growers and militia, and vying for water from the NCR. Zone 2B (North New Vegas) is a squatter camp with few amenities. Zone 2C (Outer and Inner Freeside) is a sprawling series of large roads, structures, and casinos that don't quite have the razzmatazz of those on The Strip. The Kings, Followers of the Apocalypse, Garrets, Van Graffs, along with Mick & Ralph inhabit Freeside. The Strip itself is a neon-clad architectural triumph, but heavily fortified and guarded by Securitrons in the service of Mr. House, who rules the three Families (the Omertas at the Gomorrah, the Chairman at The Tops, and the White Glove Society at the Ultra Luxe) with an iron fist. The NCR also has an embassy here, and a brother and sister live and work for Mr. House, building more neon signs and showing rich folk around Vault 21. Finally, Zone 2E is Fiend Territory, and the only part of New Vegas where you're actively hunted by hostile forces. Highways and Byways Access to the interior zones is almost exclusively via gates, which are guarded by gang members or militia of the Faction you're about to meet inside. Inside each zone, there are main streets and alleys; especially in Freeside you should learn the layout so you can gauge (for example) which gate is nearest your destination. For example, always take the Freeside North Gate if you're heading to the Old Mormon Fort, and the Freeside East Gate if you want to visit Mick & Ralph's. There are Sewer entrances to Zones 2A and 2B (not the others). To reach 2D (The Strip), you must enter Zone 2C (Freeside) first." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Background While it appears poor and run down at first glance, the community produces enough food, clothes, weapons and medicine to encourage trade and arm their defenses. Their security provided also protects travelers who trade with the rest of New Vegas.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.42: "'''Westside Cooperative' ''The residents of the fortified Westside Zone have a small, but tight-knit community based around growing crops for themselves, and to sell to travelers and larger Factions. Currently embroiled in tense negotiations with the NCR regarding the siphoning of their water supplies, the Westside Co-op features a motley band of folk, including an escapee from New Reno named Clayton Ettienne, and a Follower of the Apocalypse called Tom Anderson, who is single-minded in his defense of this operation." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide faction profiles) The small, tight-knit community was born from the regions semi-nomadic populace.The people of Las Vegas Valley before the NCR entered the region and Robert House started the FEZ-NV are described as semi-nomadic tribes, and those living subsistencely. Although the west side of Vegas had a small population before, large enough to support a pawn shop,The Courier: "Have you been in Westside long?" Miguel: "My grandfather opened up this shop. Took over from him when the Fiends killed him." (Miguel's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) The settlement started growing only after the arrival of the NCR and the establishment of the FEZ-NV, which brought the Followers of the Apocalypse into the community. Arcade Gannon and Tom Anderson passed through the community on their travels and Anderson decided to stay and help Westside as best as he could.Arcade Gannon: "Westside, huh? I passed through here with another Follower a while back, Anderson. The locals were having a lot of trouble getting water through." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue) He began by teaching the denizens how to better grow their crops.The Courier: "Can you tell me anything about Anderson?" Marco: "Good man. He's one of the Followers of the Apocalypse. He's the one who taught people around here how to start growing crops. Westside wouldn't be what it is without Anderson helping us out, so I cut him a deal on his rent." (Marco's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) The Westside Cooperative was then formedFallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.327: "'2A.02 Westside Co-op'' A reasonably intact old Uptown Drugs Store is now the base of operations of a fledgling business known as the Westside Co-op, and guarded by a tongue-tied Super Mutant called Mean Sonofabitch (who's actually quite pleasant). Clayton Etienne runs the Co-op. If you've finished Side Quest: The White Wash with an "understanding," Etienne is the guy to come back to for your Caps. If you're not shaking him down, you can ask about his story (he tells you about the crime families of New Reno), the co-op (he talks about help they got from Tom Anderson and the Followers), and what he has for sale. You can then purchase, or steal from him. There's a wealth of Caps if you want to turn Westside hostile, and more in the floor safe Average." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) by him and Clayton Ettienne. The cooperative became the economic foundation of Westside, coordinating agriculture and sharing the profits made from selling surplus produce shared equally between members. To protect themselves, Westsiders organized a loose militia and built defenses around the area to deter raids by Fiends and other riff-raff.The Courier: "Tell me about the co-op." Clayton Ettienne: "It might not look like much, but it's what keeps us Westside locals independent. We started it a few years ago. I admit, we had a lot of trouble at first, but eventually we got some help from Tom Anderson with the Followers. We're finally to the point where the co-op members can start making money from sales instead of just breaking even." (Clayton Ettienne's dialogue)The Courier: "What's so great about the co-op?" Klamath Bob: "Food from the people and for the people. Anyone can buy, but the profits are shared by the folks who make the produce. Locals got these little gardens that do real well. Gosh darn well, truth be told. Ettienne got some help from that Anderson kid, I think. Anyway, we don't gotta rely on merchants so much. And it means the troopers can use all the food they make over on the east side. Works out nice." (Klamath Bob's dialogue) However, their success in establishing a sustainable agriculture brought their most important issue to light: their lack of a reliable source of clean water stunted growth,The Courier: "I know how the Westside farmers have been getting their water." Clayton Ettienne: "Uh... okay, look... first, I didn't have anything to do with that trooper. That was all Anderson. Second, even though the whole scheme was Anderson's idea, it's the only way the co-op could stay in business. The water means everything." (Clayton Ettienne's dialogue) and dirty water caused the crops to have a funny taste.The Courier: "Why is this water so special?" Hector: "Cause it's clean. The crops taste funny if you don't use clean water, but the NCR won't give us any and it's too expensive to buy." (Hector's dialogue) The only available source was the former city's waterworks, with the NCR controlling the infrastructure and selling it at prohibitively expensive rates. Unable to reliably deliver water from Lake Mead over two dozen miles away,Estimated distance in a straight line between western Las Vegas and the edge of Lake Las Vegas. Westside had to figure out another way to preserve their livelihood.Arcade Gannon: "Westside, huh? I heard about what happened with Anderson. Can't say I'm surprised. He was always a fringe operator in the Followers." The Courier: "Right. "The Followers don't endorse his actions," and all that." Arcade Gannon: "Well don't. I'm sure there were a few people turning a blind eye, but can you blame them? NCR's sharecropper farms had all of the water. The nearest fresh source is the lake, and that's a bit of a hike." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue)Arcade Gannon: "Westside, huh? I heard about what happened with Anderson. Can't say I'm surprised. He was always a fringe operator in the Followers." The Courier: "If you say so. I'm not arguing." Arcade Gannon: "I do say so. The Followers aren't a military organization. If anyone knew what he was up to, they weren't talking. And if they knew he was stealing water, so what? Westside has more of a right to that water than the NCR." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue) With his extensive knowledge of hydraulic engineering and prior work with the Office of Science and Industry, Anderson managed to rig one of the automatic pumps to periodically divert water into the north cistern – located within Westside – to provide its independence.The Courier: "What else can you tell me about Anders?" Carrie Boyd: "I don't know him very well, myself. I seem to remember that he was the man to call on if you needed someone to get in and get out quietly." The Courier: "I have an update on Corporal White." Carrie Boyd: "Don't tell me. He married the hooker." The Courier: "A gang called the Scorpions murdered him. A man named Anderson witnessed it." Carrie Boyd: "Shit. That's why you don't go wandering off looking for some call girl on the Strip without telling somebody first. " The Courier: "He wants you to increase water flow to Freeside. Said it'd be lost otherwise." Carrie Boyd: "Man, that guy's got water on the brain. Knows more about water pipes than any man should. If he says we're losing water, I think the colonel would listen to that. I'll talk to him about it. But you. I owe you for this. You saved me a lot of work. And I'm sure Corporal White's family will be grateful to at least get some closure. The MPs keep a bunch of junk around that's confiscated off of people who decide to screw with us. I haven't really sorted through it, but go ahead and see if there's anything you can use in there. We keep it in a trunk across the hall, by the prison cells." (Carrie Boyd's dialogue)The Courier: "He was killed by a man named Anderson he caught stealing water from the NCR." Carrie Boyd: "Anderson. I've heard of him, if it's the same guy. Water nerd from the Followers of the Apocalypse. Used to handle some of the operations for OSI. I don't know what to think about the Followers. The things they do... hard to say if they're helping or hurting sometimes. Especially in Freeside. I'll have to send some people out there to make sure we don't lose any more water. That stuff's like gold out here. But you. I owe you for this. You saved me a lot of work. And I'm sure Corporal White's family will be grateful to at least get some closure. The MPs keep a bunch of junk around that's confiscated off of people who decide to screw with us. I haven't really sorted through it, but go ahead and see if there's anything you can use in there. We keep it in a trunk across the hall, by the prison cells." (Carrie Boyd's dialogue)The Courier: "Hector told me everything." Tom Anderson: "I suppose there's no point in denying it any longer. I killed Corporal White to protect Westside's self-reliance. It was rash, and I regret it now. We don't have the money to pay for the water, so I rigged the pump station to divert water to the local cisterns from time to time." (Tom Anderson's dialogue)The Courier: "It was easy to figure out that the NCR water shortage points to you - save me some time, will you?" Tom Anderson: " I killed Corporal White to protect Westside's self-reliance. It was rash, and I regret it now. We don't have the money to pay for the water, so I rigged the pump station to divert water to the local cisterns from time to time." (Tom Anderson's dialogue)The Courier: "You should know I've been helpful to the Followers, so come clean about White if you know something." Tom Anderson: "Some of the other Followers mentioned you. All right - the truth, then. I killed Corporal White to protect Westside's self-reliance. It was rash, and I regret it now. We don't have the money to pay for the water, so I rigged the pump station to divert water to the local cisterns from time to time." (Tom Anderson's dialogue) Hector, a local child, overheard Anderson and Etienne discussing the plan and volunteered to pump the water out and distribute it. He was already doing odd jobs and deliveries with his brahmin, so people wouldn't notice him doing one more job on a regular basis.The Courier: "Whose idea was it to use the kid?" Clayton Ettienne: "It was Hector's idea, if you can believe it. He overheard me talking to Anderson about his idea to divert the water over here. We needed someone to be able to go into the cisterns and get the water out, but any of us would be suspicious. Hector volunteered. He said that no one pays attention to him, even with his brahmin. Anderson and I argued, but eventually we decided to let him go ahead with it. Look, this affects all of us, even Hector. What were we supposed to do, let all of our gardens die? Watch Westside fall apart?" (Clayton Ettienne's dialogue) The plan worked and Westside flourished, though diverting water affected the NCR sharecropper farms, compounding the losses caused by Vault 34's reactor cooling needs. Even after adjusting the water ration,NCR Embassy terminals; Terminal, Farming Report farmers struggled to keep their quotas, with 20% less water than they were supposed to get.The Courier: "What's the Thaler Act?" Trent Bascom: "Something the politicians back in Shady Sands came up with. They pay us to move here and farm the land. They even protect the fields." The Courier: "Why is this work a bum deal?" Trent Bascom: "Bad soil and rationed water. It's to be expected around here, but the rationing's off. Worst part is NCR won't admit it. Pretty hard to meet their crop quotas with twenty percent less water than we're supposed to be getting. Not that OSI cares about any of this." (Trent Bascom's dialogue)The Courier: "Can't you just grow less crops?" Trent Bascom: "I wouldn't be able to meet the quota, and the NCR would kick me out of my job, anyway. Nah, it's better I get out on my own terms." (Trent Bascom's dialogue) Convinced that the farmers were merely incompetent, the authorities ignored the complaints, save for one soldier: Corporal White. Seeing an opportunity to gain entrance into the NCR Rangers, White investigated the missing water reports, eventually making his way to Westside and confronting Anderson. Rather than let the cooperative day, Anderson shot the corporal and disposed of the body.See The White Wash for details. The Courier: "What went down with Anderson and Corporal White?" Clayton Ettienne: "Pretty much what you'd expect. White talked to Hector and then went to talk to Anderson. White made the mistake of assuming that because Anderson's a Follower of the Apocalypse, he wouldn't try anything. Anderson acted docile, but as soon as White turned to go, Anderson shot him in the back. At least that's what Anderson told me." (Clayton Ettienne's dialogue) It was a rash decision, one which he immediately regretted. Aside from Etienne and Hector, nobody even knew that White was in Westside.The Courier: "I heard Corporal White came here to investigate a water shortage." Tom Anderson: " " (Tom Anderson's dialogue)The Courier: "Do you have a problem with the NCR?" Tom Anderson: "I don't go looking for fights with them, but they don't have the best interests of people in mind. Certainly not locals. The bottom line for NCR is productivity and growth. Politicians back in Shady Sands are completely detached from the people actually living here." (Tom Anderson's dialogue) Westside continued to grow, attracting more and more people, slowly becoming an independent community on the edge of the Republic.Anderson's confession The only problem was that White left a trail of evidence that could be followed by a competent detective. However, nobody really noticed White's disappearance. The corporal's reputation for dalliances at the Strip led Lieutenant Carrie Boyd, White's commanding officer, to assume that he's somewhere on the Strip, nursing a bad hangover in the arms of his favorite prostitute. Westside Militia The militia acts as the main police and military force for the community of Westside, charged with maintaining order and defending the neighborhood from Fiends, Scorpions and hostile wildlife. Klamath Bob, Mean Sonofabitch, and Judah Kreger are members of the militia. Anderson works with the citizens to keep Westside independent from the NCR and Mr. House. The residents positively reflect upon their community's political status, often remarking that the NCR should go home as "their people must miss them." Society The locals prize their independence and work hard for the common good. The Thorn itself demonstrates that beyond anything else that they're self-sufficient, intelligent, and resourceful. This culture of independence is prevalent throughout the region. They take pride in their strength and survivalism, this is most notable for their reverence in their hunters. Who have overcome the trials and tribulations of the wasteland and its predators.The Courier: "How do people here manage to survive?" Red Lucy: "Westside attracts all sorts of travelers, including merchants and farmers. They come here to exchange their goods, or to seek protection. Our community provides enough food, clothes, weapons and medicine to encourage trade, and to arm our defenses. " (Red Lucy's dialogue)The Courier: "Is Westside part of New Vegas?" Red Lucy: "New Vegas has many faces, stranger. Despite everything, it shall never be whole. When the land hunts you, when fighting for survival is the norm, your neighbors become either saviors, or enemies. Westside is a part of New Vegas, just as much as it's a part of the Wasteland. In the end, stranger, we need them both to continue making our fate." (Red Lucy's dialogue)The Courier: "Tell me again about Westside's relationship to New Vegas." Red Lucy: "Westside is a part of New Vegas, just as much as it's a part of the Wasteland. In the end, stranger, we need them both to continue making our fate." (Red Lucy's dialogue) Despite their achievements, the general stagnation of their lives still leads some to drink their problems away.The Courier: "What do you do around here?" Klamath Bob: "I run the liquor store in Westside. With things this rough, some folks need a lot of booze just to step out the door in the morning. After I close up shop, I walk around and help keep the peace. Not that I'm good with a gun, mind you, but someone's got to do it, you know?" (Klamath Bob's dialogue) In response to the threats to Westside, the residents organized themselves into a looseThe Courier: "What do you do in Westside?" Judah Kreger: "I help tend the crops, stand watch for Fiends, and generally help keep things civilized." (Judah Kreger's dialogue) militia and created an impressive, two-tier approach to defending the gates that leads into Westside. Although suspicious of strangers they are not actively hostile,Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.304: ''"2.01 Westside West Entrance'' This conduit location is accessed numerous times during Quests. With Fiends a constant problem, the Westside Militia has created an impressive, two-tier approach to defending the gate that leads to Westside 2A. The Militia are suspicious, but not violent if you haven't interacted with them before. Note the small garden (with plants ripe for picking) and a second, southern entrance 2.03." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) with exception to the Scorpions and the Fiends. The Scorpions are considered a minor nuisance, more known for mercenary work, selling chems and getting slaughtered by the main threat to the region; the Fiends.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.307: ''"2.12 Monte Carlo Suites'' On the western edge of the New Vegas Conurbation and north of the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters 2.17 is a run-down hotel littered with burned-out vehicles, mostly used for cover and not barricades. This is the lair of the Scorpion Gang, a scrappy and overconfident bunch of mercenaries. They don't listen to reason, so Sneak or attack the first gang member at the entrance." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland)The Courier: "Can you tell me about Westside?" Klamath Bob: "Well, things aren't great here, but I've seen a lot worse. We've got the Fiends to the south of us, and that ain't good. The Scorpions hang out at the Monte Carlo when they aren't slinging chems or getting their heads blown off by the Fiends. Probably the best thing we've got going on is the co-op, run by Mr. Ettienne. Gets some help from of the Followers of the Apocalypse, I think." (Klamath Bob's dialogue) They often harass and attempt to raid the settlement, however with the NCRA actively – although only partially focused on – eradicating them as a threat,The Courier: "Are there more dangerous posts?" Ortega: "Oh, you'd better believe it. I feel sorry for the troops who are charged with keeping the Fiends from overrunning everything. The Fiends are scary because they're unpredictable. One day, they'll be taking potshots at you and then running off before you can shoot back. And the next day, they'll come rushing at you pumped full of drugs and not stopping until you or they are dead." The Courier: "If the Fiends are so dangerous, why hasn't the NCR wiped them out?" Ortega: "Current orders are to hold the line and nothing more. That's all we seem to do these days - hold the line. I guess it's a tricky situation since there's a vault in Fiend territory. If the NCR went after them, they'd just hole up." (Ortega's dialogue) Westside has experienced a reprieve from them.The Courier: "Do you have a lot of run-ins with the Fiends?" Klamath Bob: "Not so much lately. The NCR is giving them hell any time they poke their damned heads out. Bless those boys and gals for getting rid of that vermin. I feel pity for any man or woman that gets addicted to chems, but when they prey on decent folk... well, then it's time to put 'em down." (Klamath Bob's dialogue) Westside Cooperative Currently embroiled in tense negotiations with the NCR regarding the siphoning of their water supplies, the residents of the fortified Westside zone have a small, but tight-knit community based around growing crops for themselves, and to sell to travelers and larger factions. With the help of Tom Anderson and the Followers of the Apocalypse, a reliable irrigation system was implemented. Thus, Westside grew from a subsistence crop-growing hamlet up to a stable, self-sufficient farming community operating independently from the NCR. The locals grow enough produce to feed themselves and export to other parties, thus meaning that they don't have to rely on merchants for food.The Courier: "What's so great about the co-op?" Klamath Bob: "Food from the people and for the people. Anyone can buy, but the profits are shared by the folks who make the produce. Locals got these little gardens that do real well. Gosh darn well, truth be told. Ettienne got some help from that Anderson kid, I think. Anyway, we don't gotta rely on merchants so much. And it means the troopers can use all the food they make over on the east side. Works out nice." (Klamath Bob's dialogue) The Westside Co-op features a motley band of folk, founded by an escapee from New Reno named Clayton Ettienne. The organization is a joint venture between him and Tom Anderson, who is single-minded in his defense of this operation.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Layout The larger part of the neighborhood, exposed to the Mojave Wasteland, is surrounded by a small network of walls, while the residential and commercial area is walled completely, except for two gates. The Westside's services include a food store, a brothel, a liquor store, a pawn shop, and a fighting arena where matches can both be fought and bet upon. The New Vegas Westside proper has east and south entrances. The Thorn and the Casa Madrid Apartments lie outside the southern entrance to the residential area but within the outer wall. The Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters, which is south of the Westside, is about halfway in between the Westside and the South Vegas ruins. Buildings * Casa Madrid Apartments * Klamath Bob's liquor store * Miguel's Pawn Shop * North cistern * Westside Co-op Inhabitants Wrench }} Notable loot * Police hat and RobCo jumpsuit - Worn by Dermot. Related quests * The White Wash * The Coyotes * For Auld Lang Syne * Dealing with Contreras * A Bit of Slap and Tickle Notes * All non-unique Westside residents (i.e. Westside militia members and Westside residents) will respawn after three days if killed. Westside militia at the perimeter of the community will periodically get into firefights with randomly spawned Fiends. * The truck next to Miguel's Pawn Shop is explosive and can be used to kill or injure residents without affecting reputation, karma, or game stats. * When brought here for the first time, Arcade Gannon will say either, "Westside, huh? I passed through here with another Follower a while back, Anderson. The locals were having a lot of trouble getting water through." or "Westside, huh? I heard about what happened with Anderson. Can't say I'm surprised. He was always a fringe operator in the Followers." depending on the Courier's actions in The White Wash.VFSArcadeGannon.txt#GREETING: See prompt 23 & 24 * In dialogue files, Westside's name is replaced with "Doldrums" and "VegasWest" in the topic names.WestsideMiguel.txt: For "Doldrums", see "VDialogueDoldrums1EAngeloTopic000" and "VDialogueDoldrums1EAngeloTopic001". KlamathBob.txt: For "VegasWest", see '''all topic names sans "GREETING" and "GOODBYE". Appearances Westside appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Westside is based on the real world neighborhood of Historic West Las Vegas, or colloquially known as Westside, a 3.5 square mile (9.1 km2) area located northwest of the Las Vegas Strip and the "spaghetti bowl" interchange of I-15 and US 95. Gallery Westside map.jpg|Westside map References Category:Westside de:Westside es:Westside pl:Westside ru:Вестсайд uk:Вестсайд zh:西区